


Hooooorny

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooooorny

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Odhodil kbelíky stranou a oddechl si, všichni koně už byli vykydaní i nakrmení. Podíval se na hodiny na stěně, bylo teprve půl dvanácté a další práce jej čekala až o půl čtvrté. Buď mohl jít domů, nebo se natáhnout v šatně. I v tom horku, co panovalo, v ní bylo poměrně příjemné, akorát na spaní. Ovšem zůstali ve stájích dva a… ačkoliv by sám chtěl… na onom gauči by se pohodlně oba nevyspali. Pokud by na sebe nebyli nalepení.

Ondřej se ušklíbl. V posledních dnech to s ním šlo z kopce. Proč? Trenér najal výpomoc. Ale jakou. Ne, že by byl Igor neschopný, to vůbec ne, s koňmi to uměl, byl silný, nějaké svaly měl taky, hezký úsměv, oči, zadek… Ondřej nad sebou zakroutil hlavou. Byl nadržený, neskutečně nadržený, ale ten bastard s věčně zasněnýma očima jako by nic neviděl, téměř jej nevnímal.

Ani se mu nevyhýbal, choval se pořád stejně tiše, což Ondřeje vytáčelo nejvíce. Jak mohl být pořád tak klidný? Hřebec okolo něj skoro tančil a on si z něj nic nedělal, prostě počkal, až to koně přestane bavit a pak udělal, co potřeboval.  
Rozhodl se, že opíráním se o zeď nic nevyřeší a vyšel z místnosti s krmivem. Čekal, že Igora zastihne v šatně, ale jak tak míjel boxy, z jednoho uslyšel hlas. Zastavil se a vydal se ke stání, odkud se šepot ozval. Pootevřenými dveřmi spatřil, jak Igor hladí rezatou klisnu, jež si hlavu opírala o jeho rameno. Drbal ji na krku a kobyla držela, oči zavřené, uši uvolněné. Úplně relaxovala.

Ondřej se opřel bokem o box a tiše se díval, ten výjev v sobě měl své kouzlo. Pak ale sjel pohledem níže na Igorův zadek obalený riflovinou, ke zrychlení srdečního tepu a prvotním náznakům vzrušení víc nepotřeboval. Do hlavy se mu vkradly myšlenky na to, jaké by bylo ten zadek stisknout v dlani, hezky promnout půlky, prstem zajet až k…

I skrz zavřené rty se mu prodral tichounký sten, krev se zběsilou rychlostí hrnula do slabin, cítil, jak mu rifle začínají být těsné. Tohle není dobré, pomyslel si, když zjistil, že Igor už není zabraný do drbání klisny, ale že jeho hnědé oči zírají do těch Ondřejových. Ten poté s obavami sledoval, jak druhý muž sklouzl pohledem k jeho klínu, kromě pozvednutého obočí se ale žádné reakce nonverbální nedočkal.

"Chceš tady zůstat s kobylou o samotě?" zeptal se nakonec Igor, hlas ne zcela jistý.

"Ne, to ne, vůbec, já…" zakoktal se Ondra, jak se snažil vymyslet, cože to tady vyvádí, ale pak mu z Igorova výrazu došlo, že si z něj střílí. Ten bastard se na něj teď jen provokativně usmíval. Poté nechal kobylu kobylou a protáhl se okolo Ondry ven, těsněji se svým rozkrokem na druhého muže už natlačit nemohl.

Ondrovi se zadrhl dech v krku, když se o jeho stehno otřela tvrdost, kterou ukrýval Igor v kalhotách. V ústech se mu najednou nahromadily sliny, zachvěl se, jeho erekce byla v upnutých džínách stále nepohodlnější. Že by nakonec Igorovi nebyl úplně lhostejný?

Zavřel dveře stání a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Igor zmizel v neobývaném boxu, kde jen skladovali balíky sena. Ondra se vydal za ním, vešel a najednou měl ruce na zdi, nohy od sebe a Igora za svými zády. Schválně se proti němu ještě vyklenul, sice nepočítal zrovna s tímto vývojem situace, ale když se tak zadkem otíral o Igorovy slabiny, neměl potřebu si stěžovat.

Na krku cítil horký, zrychlený dech a z hrdla se mu vydral táhlý sten, když mu celý rozkrok zakryla Igorova ruka, náhlé teplo a tlak nutily jeho boky, aby jí vyšly vstříc. Téměř se rozklepal z toho pocitu, že objekt jeho zájmu je za ním a je stejně nadržený jako on sám. Potřeboval ho…

Sáhl rukou dozadu a stiskl v ruce Igorův zadek, přejel mu po stehně, pak zpět na půlky, vlnil se proti němu a uvědomil si, že sténá jako levná děvka. Ale bylo mu to jedno, hlavně v momentě, kdy mu Igor rozepnul kalhoty a i se spodním prádlem mu je trochu stáhnul, následně mu Ondra přirazil do připravené dlaně, sám drtil v dlani jeho hýždě, chtěl ho mít co nejblíže, co nejvíce se jej dotýkat.

Znovu vydal hlasitý sten, silná, hrubá ruka přejíždějící po jeho citlivé erekci… Musel se zapřít oběma dlaněmi o zeď, aby získal stabilitu, kolenům už úplně nedůvěřoval. Než se však nadál, mezi půlkami mu projela horká tvrdost, podruhé a pak i potřetí.

"Nehrej si a dělej," zavrčel Ondra a zadoufal, že Igora napadne použít aspoň sliny. Jinak si nesedne… I když s Igorem, s tím k uzoufání ignorantským Igorem s nevinnýma očima a kaštanovými vlasy, zasněným úsměvem a úžasným zadkem… tomu by to okamžitě odpustil. A odpustil by mu mnohem víc, když se do něj zasunul.  
Napoprvé, najednou a nádherně.

Ondra zachrčel, nebylo to hned úplně příjemné, ale pocit naplnění, pocit, že ho ojíždí zrovna Igor, veškeré myšlenky odsunul pryč. Za chvíli už si jen užíval Igorovy přírazy, jak ho na sebe nabodával, s každým pohybem posouval hranici jeho vzrušení výš, jak mu funěl na krk, jak mučivě pomalu pracoval na jeho erekci...

V pravou chvíli ovšem svou práci změnil v pořádnou, což Ondra okomentoval nesrozumitelným zavrčením, mohl se přetrhnout, snažil se přirážet do Igorovy ruky a zároveň proti jeho penisu, musel ho mít co nejhlouběji, co nejvíce v sobě, věděl, že nevydrží dlouho a tak chtěl všechno hned teď…

Netušil, jestli to Igor tak celou dobu chtěl nebo ne, ale poprvé v životě se mu stalo, aby se s tím druhým udělal ve stejnou chvíli.

Až ho to překvapilo, jak v sobě ucítil rozlívající se teplo a smrtící stisk ruky na svém boku, že i on se dostal přes okraj, všechna slast jím projela jako blesk a vytryskla ven na Igorovy prsty a na zeď před nimi. Vzápětí jej Igor objal kolem pasu, setrval v něm a společně se vydýchávali, vstřebávali, co se právě stalo.

"Za jak dlouho zvládneš druhé kolo?" zašeptal pak Igor Ondrovi do ucha. Ondra se jen zachvěl v odpověď, věděl, že mu to dlouho trvat nebude. Ne, když se za ním nacházel někdo, z koho mu stál při jediném pohledu. Ne, když za ním stál Igor.


End file.
